


Dameron With the Good Hair

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt: blondkostya asked "imagine just running your hands through poe’s curly hair like oml I would spontaneously combust "Character: Poe DameronNotes: He has literally the most beautiful hair…like I could cry over his dark curly locks, someone find me a man with hair that beautiful (ask any of my friends and they’ll tell you I have had way too many crushes simply because of good hair, ya girl is easily fooled)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Dameron With the Good Hair

“Do you think it’ll ever be over? The war, I mean.” The question is really more of a question for yourself than Poe, but you speak it into existence as you stare up at the ceiling. 

The two of you are lying on the ‘bed’, more of a cot really, in your shared quarters. Poe’s head is on your stomach, your hand is running through his hair. You twist a curl around a finger, before letting it go, watching it bounce, before lightly scratching at his scalp in a way you know he finds soothing. 

He is laying between your legs, an arm casually slung over one of your thighs, fingers rubbing soothing circles back and forth across it. These are the moments you live for, you fight for. The quiet ones. The ones where the two of you anchor each other, calm each other, and simply talk and simply exist. The ones where he isn’t Commander Dameron. Where you aren’t a vital engineer. Where he isn’t rushing into danger. 

“I know it will…we’ll go to Yavin IV when it’s over…and you can meet my dad…we can married between the trees and have a couple of ankle biters.”

“Oh will we? Very presumptuous of you, Commander Dameron.” You tease, but you both know you’d say yes in a heartbeat. You twist your fingers through his dark curls once more, smile down at him as he lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

“I can’t help that you’re desperately in love with me, sweetheart.” 

“I can’t help it either…for my sins.” You reach the hand not embedded in his hair down to catch one of his own, twisting your fingers together with a content sigh.

You can imagine it. Life after the war. Meeting his father, Kes, exploring the jungles of Yavin IV, Poe no doubt showing you his favourite places to go growing up. The warm air, the bright sun. A quiet life, farming maybe. A couple of kids with dark, curly brown hair running through the trees, coming to you with scrapped knees. It was the sort of life you dreamed of. It was the sort of life you fought for. 

“I’d like to,” He looks up at you a little quizzically, “Go to Yavin IV, after its over.”

“That’s all I need to hear.” He smiles brightly up at you, urging you to bend forward over him, reaching up himself to press a sweet his to lips. Your hand still plays with those curls, the one’s that fall in his eyes, that make a sigh leave your lips when you see him after a mission. The curls that are so Poe, that you can’t imagine him without them.


End file.
